Truly, Madly, Deeply
by enchantix fairy
Summary: Sakura and the others are visiting Eriol. Ruby Moon always asks about Touya. What will Yue do. Read to find out what will happen. Enjoy and please review.


Author's note: Hello to everyone!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" from Cascada.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Yue, Kerberos, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura were heading to Eriol's house to visit him. Yue didn't want to come, but it was Sakura's order. He didn't want to go because everytime he goes with them, Ruby Moon will always ask about Touya. It was getting annoying and he always leaves when she asks this question. He was wondering why does she always chase him. He didn't understand. Finally, they reached Eriol's house. Ruby Moon was at the door to greet them.

"HELLO, please come in" Ruby Moon said aloud. She loved visitors because they rarely had any. She opened the door to let them in the house.

"Hello, Ruby Moon" Sakura said and she smiled at her. Ruby also returned the smile. Eriol was sitting on his armchair and Spinel Sun was besides him. Eriol smiled at them.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad you came to visit us" Eriol said. Everybody sat on the other couch except Yue, who was standing. Everybody started to talk except Yue, who didn't want to join the conversation.

"Ruby Moon, can you make some tea please?" Eriol asked his moon guardian.

"Of course, Eriol-sama" Ruby replied and then she went to the kitchen. Yue watched her leave, but Eriol's voice broke him from his trance.

"So, Yue do you like Ruby?" he suddenly asked. Yue was surprised to hear that.

"What makes you think that I like Ruby Moon?" Yue asked. Eriol smirked.

"I've noticed that you are always watching her leave and when she asks about Touya, you immediately leave. You get angry or should I say you're **jealous**, when she asks about him" he said while he was smirking. Yue didn't give up yet and asked him an another question.

"I admit I like her, but what about you and Tomoyo?" Yue asked. Both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.

"I also admit that I like her. No, I love her, but I don't think she will return my feelings" he said and he forgot that Tomoyo was also there. Tomoyo was shocked, very shocked, but she recovered quickly. She was blushing really hard.

"Y-y-you l-l-love m-m-me?" she stuttered. Then Eriol realized his mistake, but he replied.

"Yeah, I love you so much Tomoyo" he said. Tomoyo hugged him. Eriol held her chin and he kissed her. Then Ruby came and she smiled at the two.

"Ohh, that's so cute! I'm really glad you could confess your feelings Eriol-sama" Ruby said. They both broke apart and blushed really hard.

"I brought the tea. Sakura-chan how are you and Li-kun?" she asked as she was serving every one. Sakura and Syaoran also blushed.

"We're fine. We're together like Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun" replied Sakura. Ruby smiled again. Her smile was bright and cheerful. Yue was watching her again while he was drinking his tea.

"How's Touya?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, onii-san is fine. Why do you ask?" Sakura replied and asked.

"I was just wondering" Ruby replied. Yue got angry again. He didn't want to listen to this conversation.

"I'm going in the garden" he said as he stood up and left the room. Ruby was sad. _'What did I do again?' _she asked herself. _'He leaves everytime I ask about Touya. Could it be that he is jealous of Touya? Nah, he doesn't care about me. Maybe I'm just annoying him, because I always ask the same question. Maybe that's the answer. I wish he would care about me' _she thought again. Spinel and Kero-chan were watching all the scene and they felt sorry for Ruby.

"Are alright, Ruby Moon?" Spinel asked. Ruby nodded.

"I'm going in my bedroom" was all she said and went upstairs, where her room was located.

"They still haven't realized their feelings, right Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"No, they haven't" he replied.

"I hope they will realize their feelings for each other, soon" Tomoyo said. Everybody nodded and Eriol hugged her.

_Meanwhile…_

Yue was sitting on a tree branch and he was thinking. _'Why does she always ask about Touya?' _he asked himself. _'Why can't she love me as much as she loves Touya? Why can't she understand that I love her and I can make her happy?' _he asked again. Then he heard someone singing.

_In Ruby's room…_

Ruby came in her room and sat on her bed. Her window was opened. She listened to her radio while she was thinking. _'Why does Yue always get angry at me?' _ she asked herself. _'Why can't he understand that I love him? I'm just asking about Touya because we are friends now. Besides he is going out with Kaho' _she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tune. The song was " Truly, Madly, Deeply" from Cascada. She started singing in her angelic voice.

_Outside in the garden…_

Yue realized that he was in front Ruby's bedroom window and it was opened. Then he heard her singing. _'She's like an angel when she's singing' _he thought.

Ruby singing:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be you hope  
I'll be you fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything you need_

I love you more  
with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I'm counting  
on a new beginning

A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
yeah  
I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me  
And when the stars are  
shinning brightly in the  
velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send  
it to heaven

That will make you cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and certainty  
That we're surrounded by  
the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and  
lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will  
surely come

The music was playing and Ruby was twirling around her room. Yue watched with amazement. _'She dances so well' _he thought. _'She's so beautiful and she's like an angel. Clow really outdone himself creating her'_ he thought again.

Ruby started singing again:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything you need  
I love you more with  
every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you  
on a mountain

The song ended and Ruby felt better. She smiled at herself. From her mirror she saw Yue and she was surprised.

"Yue, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sitting on tree branch right in front your window" he replied. Ruby blushed because he heard her singing and saw her dancing.

"S-s-so you were watching" she said.

"Y-yeah" he said.

"Ruby, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

"Do you like Touya?" he asked.

"Of course not. Touya and I are good friends now. I helped him to confess his feelings to Kaho. That's why I always ask about him. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I love you" he said. He didn't expect her to answer, so he started to leave. Before he could go she caught his wrist.

"I love you too, Yue. I always had" she said while she was blushing. Yue hugged her tightly and she returned the gesture. Then he lifted her chin and he kissed her.

_Somewhere else…_

"I knew they would realized their feelings for each other" Kero said.

"They're so perfect together" Sakura said while she was hugging Syaoran.

"That's so romantic" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled at her and held her close to him.

"I'm so happy for Ruby" Spinel said while he was watching them.

This is the end.  
Please review.  
__


End file.
